


You’re going to be ok MJ

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spiderman: Far From Home (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Love, MJ - Freeform, MJ Needs a Hug, MJ/Peter - Freeform, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Vunerable MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Peter finds MJ naked in an alleyway and it's up to him to help MJ heal.*Contains adult themes and sexual refernces.





	1. I could have stopped him,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds MJ and rescues her.

“Please don’t put me on hold. Oh Peter! You’re not dead! Oh my God. Yes, good, stay here, don’t die. Get some clothes on, we’re booking flights…”  
“What is going on dude?” Peter asked and Ned looked at him with sincerity.  
“Peter. MJ’s missing,”  
“What?”  
“None’s seen her in 5 hours. Mr Harrington called the police and he’s filed a missing person report. The rest of us are leaving in the morning and Mr Dell is going to stay here if they can’t find her,”  
“We have to look for her Ned,”  
“Are you serious? The teachers will freak out if they loose us too,”  
“We won’t be lost. We have to find MJ, she might be hurt,”  
“Ok, just let me get dressed,” Ned said.  
//  
“MJ!”  
“MJ!” Peter and Ned shouted down side streets that they passed.  
“Where could she have gone?” Ned asked as they passed an alleyway and Peter heard weeping.  
“Ned stop talking,” Peter said and both of them stopped. “MJ, is that you?” Peter called out. There was no reply. “MJ, it’s Peter,” Peter said, walking into the alleyway.  
“Dude? What are you doing?” Ned asked, becoming scared.  
“Trust me Ned, if there was danger I would sense it,”  
“Ok,” Ned said, following Peter down the alleyway.  
“MJ?” Peter called out. After a couple of seconds a voice came back,  
“Peter?” The voice sounded like MJ, but it was small and crushed.  
“Yeah, yeah it’s me,” Peter said. “Where are you?” Their eyes had adjusted to the change in lighting and both Peter and Ned could see the alleyway clearly. “MJ?” Peter asked again.  
“Peter,” Came the voice again in a whisper. Peter’s gaze darted to where he heard the noise and he saw MJ lying on her side next to a large, industrial bin. Both Peter and Ned gasped, frozen in place. MJ had bruises all over her body and blood was splattered on the ground around her. It wasn’t clear if it was her blood or some-else’s. The most striking thing about the situation was that MJ was naked and shaking.  
“MJ,” Peter said softly, kneeling next to her. Ned looked around before kneeling next to Peter. Peter wanted to ask: Are you ok? What happened? But he already knew what had happened. “We’re here, you’re safe,” He reassured her. MJ caught Peter’s gaze and her eyes begged Peter for help. “I’ve got you, you’re going to be ok,” Peter said.  
“Peter,” MJ said slowly, reaching a hand away from her breast and towards Peter. Peter took her hand and held it gently.  
“Ned, call an ambulance, or something,” Peter said, his eyes transfixed on MJ. MJ blinked, she looked exhausted. “Stay awake MJ, come on. Stay here, with me,”  
“Dude, I left my phone at the hotel,” Ned said and Peter turned to him.  
“Why would you do that?” He asked in frustration.  
“I don’t know. It was stupid ok?” Ned apologized.  
“Ok,” Peter said, trying to think fast. He couldn’t leave MJ naked on the ground. “Ned, take off your jacket,” Peter said and Ned did so. “Wait,” Peter said as Ned tried to lie the jacket on-top of MJ. “I’m going to lift you up MJ, ok?” Peter said, beginning to wrap his arms around her. MJ whimpered and drew away from Peter.  
“No, no, no, MJ we’re trying to help you,” Ned told her. MJ curled into a ball and tucked her head into her chest.  
“Ok, we can’t move her,” Peter said, motioning for Ned to cover MJ. Ned lay his jacket over MJ, it wasn’t much, but at least it restored some of her dignity. “Ned, go back to the hotel, tell Mr Harrington that we found MJ and get him to call for an ambulance,”  
“Ok. Stay safe Peter,” Ned said as he left them. Peter turned back to MJ and he gently put a hand on her back.  
“Hey,” He said softly. “Can you look at me MJ?” MJ moved slightly and lifted her head. She looked up at Peter and he smiled. “I’m right here MJ. We’ll take it nice and slow ok?” Peter said, brushing a hair out of her face. MJ pulled Ned’s jacket down over her shoulders and she tried to lean towards Peter. Peter came forwards and lifted MJ’s upper body onto his knees, so that her head was in his lap. They remained like that for a few minutes.  
“You found me,” MJ said in a whisper.  
“Of course I found you,” Peter said. “I. I love you MJ,” Peter told her.  
“I love. I love,” MJ tried to say.  
“MJ?” Peter asked. He looked down and watched as MJ fell asleep. “No. You have to stay awake MJ,” Peter said desperately.  
“It hurts,” MJ whispered.  
“I know, I know,” Peter said, trying to calm himself down.  
“She’s down here,” Came a voice and Peter jolted. He was getting cold himself and MJ was going numb in his grip. Peter senses threw themselves into a frenzy and everything screamed for Peter to get MJ out of there. He hauled MJ up and she hung limply in his arms, unconscious. He saw two men coming down the alleyway, he leaped up and into an open window. He watched the two men come to where that had been a moment ago and look confused. “I swear that she was just here,”  
“You clearly didn’t beat her up enough,”  
“She was used anyway. She was almost unconscious by the time I finished, and you know how quick I am,” Peter watched the two men leave the alleyway and he began to walk to hotel with MJ in his arms. When Peter arrived at MJ’s room the corridor was silent,  
They’ve probably gone to look for MJ, Peter thought to himself. At that moment should have called Ned or Mr Harrington, but his head was being overtaken by his heart that demanded that he looked after MJ. He lay her down on the bed and wrapped her up in the bed covers. He sat next to her, stroking her hair.  
“Come on MJ,” Peter whispered. “Wake up,” A few painful minutes passed before MJ moved. “MJ?” Peter asked. MJ opened her eyes and looked at Peter, her hands gripped the blankets.  
“Where am I?” MJ asked.  
“We’re at your hotel room. We’re in Prague remember,” Peter told her. MJ nodded and looked away from Peter.  
“Peter,” She began.  
“Yes MJ?” Peter said, a hand still stroking her hair gently.  
“There was a man. He,” MJ stuttered.  
“I know,” Peter said before she could say anything else. “I know and I’m so sorry MJ. I should have been there. I could have stopped him,”  
“He raped me,” MJ said and Peter’s heart dropped into a dark pit. He wanted to pull MJ close to him, tell her it would all be ok and that none would ever hurt her again. MJ began to cry and Peter lay next to her, on-top of the covers. After a few moments MJ drew close to Peter and he embraced her the best he could.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Peter asked gently and after a few seconds MJ nodded. “Who’s blood was on the ground?”  
“Mine,” MJ whispered and Peter thought carefully about his next question.  
“Are you still bleeding?”  
“I don’t know. Everything’s numb,” MJ said and Peter nodded. He suddenly remembered the phone next to the bed.  
“MJ. I’m going to call for the first aider in the hotel,” Peter said gently. “I need to make sure that you don’t need urgent medical attention,”  
“Can’t you check?” MJ whispered, snuggling deep into Peter’s chest.  
“I’m not medically trained,” Peter whispered. “They don’t need to touch you, I just need need to let them have a look at you,” Peter waited for MJ’s reply, but she just began to shake. Peter held her close and after a few minutes, she nodded. Peter turned his head and took hold of the phone. Without letting go of MJ, he dallied for the reception.  
“Hello,” The receptionist said cheerily.  
“Hi, can I get a first aider in room 102 please?”  
“Yes, I’ll page our on call first aider now. Can I ask what’s happened?” At the receptionist’s question Peter froze. MJ had fallen asleep once more in his arms and Peter felt her vulnerability.  
“My friend’s been attacked and I would like her checked for major injures. She’s in a very vulnerable state right now,” Peter told the receptionist.  
“Ok. The first aider should be there shortly, he’s just come into the building,”  
“Thank you,” Peter was about to hang up when the receptionist began talking again.  
“Room 102, isn’t that part of the Midtown High school group booking?”  
“… no. We’re…” Peter tried to think up what to say when there was a knock on the door. He put the phone down and carefully let go of MJ. She remained asleep as Peter went to the door. He opened it to see a 30 year old man with a first aid kit.  
“Hello, my name’s John, you asked for a first aider,”  
“Yeah, it’s my friend,” Peter said walking towards the bed. John closed the door and followed him to where was MJ sleeping.  
“What’s happened?” He asked.  
“It’s my friend, MJ, I found her about half an hour ago. She was attacked and she’s been badly bruised, she’s freezing cold, there was blood on the ground and she said it was hers and…”  
“Ok, ok, calm down,” John said to Peter. “What’s your name?” He asked.  
“My, my name is Peter. Peter Parker,” Peter said becoming aware of the tears in his eyes.  
“Ok Peter. Where did you find her?”  
“I found her in an alleyway,” Peter began, his voice shaking. “She was. She’s been. She,” Peter stuttered.  
“Was she wearing any clothes?” John asked Peter and Peter shook his head. “Ok. You don’t need to say any-more,” John reassured Peter. He stood up and locked the door before he returned and sat on the other side of the bed. “You said she was freezing when you found her,”  
“Yeah,” Peter replied and John rested his hand gently on MJ’s forehead. MJ moved and she leaned into the touch.  
“Peter?” She whispered. John looked at Peter as he took his hand away.  
“Hey MJ,” Peter said. “I’ve got the first aider here,” MJ opened her eyes and looked at Peter. She didn’t have the energy to turn around.  
“Who is it?” She asked weakly.  
“My name’s John. Peter’s asked me to have a look at you,” John said gently and in a reassuring tone. MJ shook her head.  
“No. No. Peter don’t let him hurt me. Please Peter,” MJ said desperately, reaching out for Peter.  
“He won’t hurt you I promise,” Peter said taking MJ’s hand. John came around the bed and he knelt down by MJ so that she could see him.  
“If you open your eyes MJ, you’ll be able to see me,” John said and MJ opened her eyes. John smiled. “My name’s John and I’m not going to hurt you. Peter and myself just want to check that you’re ok,” MJ stared at him and Peter rubbed MJ’s hand.  
“Let him help MJ, please. I’m really worried about you,” MJ turned to look at Peter and she saw the tears in his eyes.  
“He’s not. He’s can’t touch me,” MJ whispered.  
“That’s ok,” John said. “Is Peter allowed to touch you?” He asked and MJ nodded. “Ok. Are you cold MJ?” John asked and MJ nodded. “Good. You’re not severely hypothermic then, just stay wrapped up and you’ll warm up ok?” MJ nodded again, becoming more relaxed. “Peter said that you’re bruised?”  
“And she feels numb,” Peter added.  
“Ok. MJ, would it be ok if I had a look?” John asked. “I won’t touch you, I would just like to see how bad the bruising is,” MJ looked at Peter.  
“It’s ok,” Peter told her. “It’s ok,” MJ began to sit up in the bed and Peter helped her. She sat with her back against the headrest and with her top half exposed. John sat on the side of the bed and looked at her torso. He looked at her sides and then asked her to lean forwards to look at her back. Peter helped her lean forwards and rest back. MJ looked at Peter with tears in her eyes and he wiped away the tears that fell down onto her cheeks.  
“Can you lift up your arms for me?” John asked and MJ did so. Peter also lifted his arms into the air so that MJ wouldn't feel humiliated and MJ smiled. “There’s nothing major to worry about on your top half MJ,” John said and both MJ and Peter looked at him, lowering their arms. “The bruising will fade and you’ll sore for a week or two,” John said and MJ began to cry again.  
“What’s wrong MJ?” Peter asked.  
“It’s hurts,” MJ replied and Peter hugged her. He was careful not to hug her too tightly.  
“Can I have a look MJ?” John asked after a moment and MJ nodded. “If you could Peter,” He said and Peter pulled back the covers to reveal MJ’s lower half. MJ held tightly onto Peter and she closed her eyes. Peter listened to MJ crying as he held her close to him. “Can you open your legs slightly please MJ,” John said very softly and MJ did so. After a few minutes John gently pulled the covers back over MJ and Peter let go of her. He held her arms as they looked over at John. “You’ve got a vaginal tear MJ,” He told her. “From my observations, it looks like quite a deep laceration and you’ve lost quite a lot of blood. That’s probably why you’re feeling numb and weak. It’s still bleeding but it’s not life threatening. You’ll need to go to hospital to get proper treatment for it, but for now I would recommend putting on some underwear and a menstrual pad to control the bleeding and lower the chance of infection,” MJ nodded and Peter looked at her.  
“I’ll give you a hand,” Peter said and for the first time, MJ fell completely in love with Peter.  
“I love you,” She said and Peter kissed her gently.  
“I think you’ll be ok now,” John said as Peter and MJ pulled out of the kiss.  
“Thank you,” MJ said quietly.  
“No problem. You still need to go the hospital, but Peter should be able to look after you until then,” John said, unlocking the door and leaving. He made sure to close the door behind him.  
“Let’s get you dressed MJ,” Peter said and MJ nodded. “Where are your clothes?”  
“My bag,” She told him and Peter got up, going over to MJ’s bag. He took out a loose top, a pair of shorts as well as some knickers.  
“Do you have any menstrual pads?” Peter asked and MJ nodded. Peter looked again in MJ’s bag and found some. “I don’t know what to do with these,” Peter said, handing MJ a few pads and her knickers. MJ took them and gently attached one of the pads to her knickers. She rested back on the headboard, exhausted by the motion. “MJ,” Peter whispered, seeing how tired she was. He sat on the bed and hugged her. MJ cried onto Peter and he shushed her. “You’ll be ok,” He whispered. They sat on the bed for a few moments before Peter stood up once more. MJ watched as he reached inside his pocket and took out a necklace. It was of a black flower. “I was going to give this to you in Paris,” Peter said, sitting back down next to MJ. “But I think you can have it now,” Peter said as he placed it around MJ’s neck. “There,” Peter smiled as he watched it hang down on MJ’s breast. MJ smiled, looking at it before she turned to Peter, her face stained with tears.  
“It’s a black dalia,” MJ whispered.  
“Like the murder flower,” Peter said and MJ smiled. Peter laughed slightly, glad to see the real MJ under all the pain. MJ looked down and she whispered quietly,  
“I’m bleeding,”  
“Yes,” Peter remembered and he stood up. He slowly pulled back the covers and MJ brought her legs around and off the bed with Peter’s help. Peter ignored all the blood that had stained the sheets. He wrapped an arm around MJ and helped her to stand up. “Are you ok?” He asked MJ as he supported her.  
“Yeah,” She said quietly. “I need. I need a shower,” MJ said and Peter helped her into the shower. Peter stood with MJ as the water ran over both of them and he kissed her again. Peter rested his hand against the necklace and MJ’s hand came to meet him. In that moment nothing else mattered, it was only them alone in the world, deep in each others embrace.


	2. You’re so strong MJ,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching to MJ's pov.

The shower disguised MJ’s tears. She truly loved Peter and she cherished this moment. For a few minutes she forgot the pain and let herself relax into Peter’s grip. Soon the shower turned off and MJ pressed her head into Peter’s chest. Peter held her there before he gently lead her out and into the room, where she sat on the bed. Peter knelt in-front of her and she rested her weight through her hands onto him. He helped her to get dressed before he kissed her on the forehead.

“How’s that?” He asked. MJ rested a hand on the necklace and looked at Peter, her eyes glistening with tears. She thought that Peter might be sick of her crying but instead he wiped the tears from her eyes and told her quietly, “You’re so strong MJ,” Peter’s words filled MJ with an intense sensation of burning love for Peter. MJ kept eye contact with Peter as voices came from outside the door.  
“I don’t know!” They heard Ned shout.  
“Ok, none panic,” Mr Harrington’s panicked voice called out. “We’ll find both MJ and Peter,”  
“I bet been MJ’s in her room this whole time,” Flash said sarcastically as he pushed the door open to MJ’s room. MJ and Peter froze as their whole class stared in disbelief into the room.  
“Peter?” Ned whispered, almost inaudibly. Betty just gasped quietly beside him.  
“MJ? Penis?” Flash said, staring at Peter.  
“MJ!” Mr Harrington cried out, running into the room. “What happened? Are you ok? We’ve been looking all over for you,” Mr Harrington sat next to MJ on the bed and MJ shifted awkwardly away from him.  
“I found her and brought her back here,” Peter said. “I thought I had better wait until you returned,”  
“Ned told me to call an ambulance,” Mr Harrington said and Peter just stared at him, not sure what to say.  
“MJ!” Brad shouted, running to her. He knelt down in-front of MJ and began talking to her. MJ felt overwhelmed, she had just begun to process the situation when her whole class had barged in on her and Peter. She wanted to be alone. Alone with Peter.

People were talking around her and people’s hands were touching her hands, legs and shoulders. MJ squirmed and stood up. She turned to face the wall, tears still streaming down her face.  
“Everyone out!” MJ heard a voice shout. “You too Parker,”  
“I’m staying with MJ,” Came Peter’s voice. MJ closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She wrapped her arms around herself and began hyperventilating. Her body was shaking and she couldn’t stand up for long.  
“Mr Dell!”  
“What are you doing? Stop live streaming this! Put that phone away!”  
“Get away from her!”  
“Peter!” MJ heard Ned shout and she heard people scuffling on the floor. It was becoming hard to breathe and MJ rested a hand on her chest. She pressed her eyes closed with enough force to give herself a headache. MJ wanted to scream, but instead she opened her eyes and everything became calm. Her body felt numb once more and she couldn’t feel her feet. She turned around to see Brad on his back on the floor with Peter on-top of him. Peter’s hand was curled up into a fist, ready to punch Brad. Ned was trying to prise Peter off Brad while Flash was filming it on his phone. Mr Dell and Mr Harrington were doing a bad job of trying to resolve the situation.  
None of this bothered MJ as she stared at the scene. Very quickly, everyone went quiet and turned to MJ. She was pale, her hair was a mess and she had a glazed look on her face. People’s faces turned to that of worry, lost of what to do, meanwhile Peter stood up and came over to MJ.

“MJ,” He whispered. MJ’s eyes looked at Peter, he heard ragged breathing and looked into her eyes before they rolled back into her head and she passed out. “Whoa,” Peter said as MJ’s head fell back and he caught her, lowering her onto the ground. Mr Dell ran to Peter and he knelt on the other side of MJ.  
“Ned, call that ambulance,” Mr Harrington said and Ned took out his phone. Mr Harrington grabbed Flash’s phone and turned it off.  
“Hey, those were my fans,”  
“And that was a violation of MJ’s privacy. Get up Brad,” Mr Harrington said and he finally ushered the class out of the room.  
“It’s those witches,” Mr Dell said and Peter looked at him before looking back at MJ. He brushed a hair out of MJ’s face and kissed her. “Well. Something happened quickly,” Mr Dell said.  
“Ned’s calling for an ambulance,” Peter said. Mr Dell looked up and saw the blood on the sheets.  
“What the?” Mr Dell began before looking back at Peter. He saw Peter lift MJ so that she was resting against his chest. He was shushing her and rocking her gently. He kissed MJ’s forehead again and held her close. Mr Dell was beginning to understand what had happened.  
//  
There was a steady beeping sound when MJ came to. She was lying on her side, she felt the clothes around her body and she sensed movement near her. Uncontrollably MJ whimpered and the figure touched her gently.  
“Hey,” The voice said. MJ opened her eyes and saw Peter sitting next to her. “You’re ok. You’re in hospital and they’ve got you on monitoring,” Peter told her. MJ turned her head and saw the monitors. She watched her heart rate beeping steadily and she felt the weight of the blanket on-top of her. “You’re going to be ok MJ,” Peter said, stroking her hair. “You had a low body temperature so they wrapped you up for a while. They also sedated you and stitched up your wound,”  
“What?” MJ whispered, her gaze focusing back onto Peter.  
“It’s ok,” Peter comforted her quickly. “I insisted that I had to stay with you and none hurt you, I promise,” MJ sighed and turned onto her back. She felt the stitching and moved uncomfortably.  
“My chest hurts,” MJ whispered with one hand resting on her chest and the other resting by her side.  
“You’ve been badly bruised MJ,” Peter said. MJ’s hand went down to her chest and she felt the black dalia. She looked at Peter and he rested a hand on-top of hers.  
“Thank you for saving me,” MJ whispered to Peter.  
“I’ll always save you MJ,” Peter said.  
“Where are we?” MJ asked.  
“We’re still in Prague. The trip hasn’t ended yet. The class is staying here until you’re out of hospital,”  
“Shouldn’t a teacher be with me?” MJ asked.  
“Dr Dell’s in the waiting room. I think he’s worked out what happened,” Peter told MJ softly. MJ shifted awkwardly and felt something near her neck. She began to panic and she began to take sharp, shallow breaths.  
“Hey, hey,” Peter said, alerted by MJ’s sudden movements. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” Peter watched as MJ felt around her chest and found the cannula that was inserted just under her left collarbone. She turned to Peter wide-eyed as he stopped her from pulling it out. “You’re ok MJ, they're giving you a blood transfusion. You lost a lot of blood and that's why you fainted,” Peter told her.  
“But it feels like,”  
“I know, I know, and I promise that you’re ok,” Peter said as calmly as he could. MJ settled down and began to breathe normally again. “That’s it. I’m here, I’m not going to leave you. I’m not going to leave you MJ,” Peter kissed MJ’s hands.  
“I’m scared,” MJ said, her voice weak once more.  
“I know, it’s ok. We’ll get through this together,” Peter reassured her and he rested his forehead against MJ’s.


	3. 2 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending

MJ looked up from her desk. The teacher was going on about something, but MJ hadn’t been paying enough attention to know what it was. Her attention was instead caught by the TV in the corner of the room. The TV was wall mounted in the corner of the room and the news was playing. There was another school shooting 2 states away from them and a man in New York had just broken the world record for the number of cheeseburgers eaten in 10 minutes. MJ rested her head onto her hands, the news was relaxing her. She thought about sketching each of the people on the news, how she was make some of their noses bigger and some their jaw-lines slightly wider. She was blissfully unaware of the teacher noticing her and beginning to shout at her. Suddenly MJ sat bolt upright, her hands began to shake and she could feel her body begin to panic. On the TV a police report was being shown,  
“Two men have been convicted of assault and rape today, they were caught by our friendly neighbourhood Spiderman,” The news reported read out. MJ looked into the eyes of the man who had raped her and she felt the panic begin to escalate. It had been 2 months since MJ had been assaulted and raped, Peter promised that he would find those men and bring them to justice. Today was that day and MJ wasn’t prepared. She couldn’t move her eyes away from the screen and neither could the rest of the class. “Spiderman handed over alleged footage of these men actually coming back for the woman after Spiderman had swooped in and saved her. The police are reviewing the footage and if this is true these men will not see the world outside of prison walls for the rest of their lives,” The reporter continued. MJ’s blood ran cold and she began to cry. She was unaware of how badly she was hyperventilating, as well as not noticing Ned kneeling beside her and gently talking to her and touching her leg.  
“Where’s Peter?” Ned asked as MJ broke down in-front of him, her eyes glazed over.  
“He went home sick this morning,” The teacher told him.  
“Ok, can we call the nurse or her parents, we need to calm her down,”  
“Brad has gone to go and get the nurse, she’s just having a panic attack,”  
“But why?” Flash asked and the class stared at him. “It doesn’t matter to her unless they were the ones who assaulted…” Flash trailed off, finally realising the situation in-front of him.  
//  
Sounds surrounded MJ and suddenly the silence became too loud, she stood suddenly upright and ran out of the door. The class behind her erupted into chaos and Flash managed to slip between it all. In the building she couldn't breathe, she felt claustrophobic. The walls were coming in, overwhelming her and trapping her just as the man had done. She cried out, reaching her hands out towards the entrance, begging to be free.  
“MJ!” Flash shouted after her but she didn’t hear him. MJ burst out of the front doors and blinked at the sudden brightness. She collapsed onto a stair and cried, burying her head in her hands. Flash came through the doors and stopped, watching MJ. He was about to approach her when Spiderman came down and knelt in-front of MJ.  
“MJ,” Spiderman whispered. Flash was very confused.  
“Spiderman?” He stuttered. Spiderman didn’t turn to Flash, instead he gently put a hand under MJ’s chin and lifted her head so that he caught her gaze. MJ had tears running down her face.  
“You caught them?” MJ asked, she needed to know that this was real.  
“MJ look at me,” Spiderman said. Peter knew that Flash was there but he was so focused on MJ that he didn’t care, 2 months of pain were about to be over for her. Peter took off his mask and ignored Flash’s gasps of shock, surprise and unexpected squeaking noises. Peter placed a hand on MJ’s neck. “This is real,” He told her. “I promise you. Those guys are gone, they’re locked away. I gave them footage of that night ok, when they came back,”  
“They came back?” MJ asked, her body still shaking.  
“Yeah, oh man. You fell unconscious in my arms and I had to hide us because they came back for you,”  
“He raped me Peter,” MJ said, being able to say it without stuttering.  
“I know but that does not mean anything ok? You’re still MJ and I love you. Those men will be in jail for the rest of their lives for what they did to you,”  
“I’m safe?” MJ asked.  
“You’re always safe with me,” Peter said, hugging MJ. Peter held her close as he shot Flash a look. Flash was staring wide-eyed at Peter, frozen in place. He motioned for Flash to come closer and Flash somehow moved his body to go forwards. “If you tell anyone. I’ll put you in hospital,” Peter whispered and Flash nodded, he gulped and then asked,  
“If MJ going to be ok?”  
“She’ll be fine. She’s got Spiderman covering for her,”

**Author's Note:**

> Images from tv show, Euphoria.


End file.
